1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transition metal compound having a multidentate mono-anionic ligand containing a hetero atom as a substituent, a catalyst for addition polymerization obtained by using said transition metal compound, and a process for producing an addition polymer with the catalyst.
2. Description of Related Arts
Regarding a method for producing an addition polymer with a single site catalyst composed of a metallocene complex or the like, many reports have done. For example, JP-A-58-19309 discloses a method for producing an olefin polymer with a metallocene complex and an aluminoxane. There has been a problem that when addition polymerization of an olefin or the like is conducted in such a system, the amount of the initial heat generation is large particularly due to high initial activity and consequently control of the polymerization reaction is difficult.
Under the above-situation, an object of the present invention is to provide a transition metal compound useful for preparing a catalyst for addition polymerization having a catalytic activity which suppresses heat generation at the beginning of polymerization and can be industrially carried out, and such a catalyst for addition polymerization, and an efficient process for producing an addition polymer, which can suppress heat generation at the beginning of polymerization and can be industrially carried out.
Namely, the present invention relates to a transition metal compound (A) of the following general formula (1): 
(wherein, M represents a titanium atom, zirconium atom or hafnium atom in the +3 formal oxide condition; A represents a multidentate mono-anionic ligand; R1 represents an alkyl group, aralkyl group, aryl group or substituted silyl group; E represents an oxygen atom or sulfur atom; each of two Xs independently represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, alkyl group, aralkyl group, aryl group, substituted silyl group, alkoxy group, aralkyloxy group, aryloxy group or di-substituted amino group, and two Xs may bond mutually to form a ring; D represents a neutral ligand coordinated on M; and n represents an integer of from 0 to 2.).
Further, the present invention relates to a catalyst for addition polymerization obtained by bringing the transition metal compound (A) into contact with the following (B) and/or (C):
(B) one or more aluminum compounds selected from the following (B1) to (B3);
(B1) organic aluminum compounds of the general formula E1a AlZ3xe2x88x92a,
(B2) cyclic aluminoxanes having a structure of the general formula {xe2x80x94Al(E2)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94}b, and
(B3) linear aluminoxanes having a structure of the general formula E3 {xe2x80x94Al(E3)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94}c AlE32 (wherein, each of E1, E2 and E3 represents a hydrocarbon group, and all E1 s, all E2 s or all E3 s may be the same or different. Z represents a hydrogen atom or halogen atom, and all Zs may be the same or different a represents a number satisfying 0  less than axe2x89xa63, b represents an integer of 2 or more, and c represents an integer of 1 or more.),
(C) one or more boron compounds selected from the following (C1) to (C3):
(C1) boron compounds of the general formula BQ1 Q2 Q3,
(C2) boron compounds of the general formula G+(BQ1 Q2 Q3 Q4)xe2x88x92, and
(C3) boron compounds of the general formula (Lxe2x80x94H)+(BQ1 Q2 Q3 Q4)xe2x88x92
(wherein, B represents a trivalent boron atom, and Q1 to Q4 represent a halogen atom, hydrocarbon group, halogenated hydrocarbon group, substituted silyl group, alkoxy group or di-substituted amino group, and they may be the same or different. G+ represents an inorganic or organic cation, and L represents a neutral Lewis base and (Lxe2x80x94H)+ represents a Brxcfx86nsted acid.).